


Ritsuka's Spiral into Padded Destiny

by ARatherStylishEgg



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARatherStylishEgg/pseuds/ARatherStylishEgg
Summary: The constant stress of having to undo the incineration of humanity begins getting to the last Master of Chaldea, showing itself through issues in the night. After one too many times with her waking up to soaked sheets, a certain Berserker nurse opts to take matters into her own hands.





	Ritsuka's Spiral into Padded Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a long while, so apologies in advance if it's crap. This is an idea that's been kicking around my head for a few days, so I'm writing it mostly to shut it up. Generally, Ritsuka will only be interacting with the female Servants, and d'Eon and Astolfo for this. As a general rule, there is no real rhyme or reason to when a certain Servant gets their spotlight chapter, so if you'd like to see someone specific soonish, say so in the comments. Also, I'll generally be sticking to just who's available in NA.

Ritsuka slowly opened her eyes. She'd had another dream of her time in Okeanos, and that already was a bad sign. In the recent past, every time that had happened, she'd woken up to an uncomfortable state. And with a simple glance downward, her fears were confirmed. Her once sterile-white sheets and blanket had gained a wet yellow circle around her waist, and she could feel the cold clamminess down there when she actively thought about it. Ritsuka sighed to herself. It had been the third time this week alone that she'd wet the bed, something that she hadn't done since before grade school. She suspected it was partially the stress of her situation getting to her, but whatever the reason, she wanted it to stop. With a sigh, she slid out of bed and peeled her soaked panties off, her dick flopping loosely and making a small smack as it bounced against her balls. She gathered up her sheets and set them aside, before dressing her bed in some replacements. This done, she dried her crotch on a section of the old sheets that had been been spared from her accident, figuring it didn't matter since they were going in the wash anyway, and got dressed properly. She quickly peeked outside of her room, hoping nobody was there, and when the coast seemed clear, she gathered up her sheets, planning on making a beeline for the laundry room.

Of course, things never went that easy. Nightingale had been waiting outside Ritsuka's room in spirit form, and as soon as Ritsuka stepped outside, she turned physical and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

As soon as she felt the hand on her shoulder, Ritsuka jumped a little, before slowly turning her head around to meet Nightingale's gaze. "The...laundry room...?" She wasn't sure if this was a trick question, but she'd learned that when dealing with the Berserker nurse, honesty was usually the best option.

"You've been going there most mornings for a while now. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Ritsuka swallowed. Honestly, she didn't actually want to tell anyone, but Berserker or no, she had a gut feeling that Nightingale had already seen through her. "I, um, might be having some, um, night troubles..." As if the smell coming from her sheets wasn't evidence enough of that.

A brief smile crossed Nightingale's face, happy that Ritsuka had been honest with her. "And what do you plan on doing about it?" At this point sensing that she wasn’t about to bolt, Nightingale let go of her shoulder.

Sighing, Ritsuka dropped her pile of sheets and underwear she'd pissed on, and turned to fully face Nightingale. "Um, I hadn't really thought about it. I just want it to stop."

"Unacceptable." She reached out to pick Ritsuka up from under her arms, and carry her like a baby. "If you won't do anything on your own, I'll make sure it won't cause problems for anyone."

"W-wait!" She had no idea what was in store for her, but had a feeling it would be embarrassing at best. She didn’t bother struggling, though, knowing that she couldn’t match Nightingale’s strength. Truthfully, Nightingale hadn't planned to take her very far. Just back to her room, actually. She set Ritsuka down on her bed near the headboard, and pulled a few things from her bag: a large white mat, and a thick, fluffy white diaper with the Chaldea logo on the front. "H-hold on, you want me to wear diapers?" She supposed she shouldn't be too surprised. Nightingale always did take the direct approach, after all. But as thick as the padding she'd pulled out was, the hem of her skirt would only barely cover it, and if she bent over in the slightest, her padding would be exposed for anyone behind her to see.

"Until you can go long enough staying dry to satisfy me, yes. Now strip, before I do it for you." She pulled out a box of baby wipes and some powder, and then a razor and shaving cream. Ritsuka knew Nightingale didn't make idle threats. She unbuckled the belt around her waist, and pulled off her shirt, before unzipping and setting aside her skirt, and pulling down her pantyhose. Last, she removed her panties, again letting her cock and balls be free to the air. Despite herself, she was a little impressed that Nightingale had come prepared to shave her down there. She did keep her hair down there trimmed, so it was little more than an orange stubble in a tasteful rectangle, but she hadn’t been sure if Nightingale knew that or not. Nightingale nodded her approval at Ritsuka's compliance, before unfolding the change mat and spreading it over the bed. She patted it twice. "Get on and I can make this quick." Ritsuka nodded her understanding, and crawled over onto the mat, laying on her back and blushing, even though she knew that in life Nightingale had to have seen plenty of people undressed in her line of work. It didn't help that she was almost at half-mast from the embarrassment. 

First things first, Nightingale grabbed the shaving cream, and applied a liberal coating over everywhere Ritsuka had hair in her diaper area. Gentle and precise as a nurse can be, she took the razor and expertly cut it all off. "In most cases that hair is useful in keeping your genitals free from disease, but it becomes a liability when one wears diapers." Ritsuka again nodded her understanding. She'd already assumed as much, since it seemed like if you tried to powder that area, it would get caught in the hair and clump up. Accepting that Ritsuka wasn't the type to talking while getting her diaper changed, Nightingale grabbed a few wipes, and began running them over everywhere she suspected had gotten wet when Ritsuka had wet the bed. Even if she’d dried herself on a part of the sheet, it wasn’t disinfected enough for her tastes. Despite herself, when the cold wipe touched the sensitive head of her cock, she gasped. Whatever progress she’d had toward an erection was undone in a moment in response to the cold.

Done with the wipes, Nightingale set them aside for now, and grabbed the powder, gently dabbing all over Ritsuka, gathering up her ankles and lifting them to get her underside. Of course, due to her unique body, Nightingale couldn’t get everything directly. She set Ritsuka back down, and gentle as could be lifted her cock, and dabbed the powder between its underside and the tops of her balls, then moved her balls to get their underside and her pussy. Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she gathered up Ritsuka's ankles again, and lifted them so that Ritsuka came off the mat again. She slid the diaper under her, and set her down gently. Nightingale quickly pulled the front of the diaper over, keeping Ritsuka's dick pressed against her waist, and ripped open the three tapes on one side, closing them securely against the diaper's front, before repeating on the other. She quickly ran a finger along the leg holes to check for places where Ritsuka could leak, and found none. "There. You're done."

If Ritsuka were being honest with herself, the diaper change itself hadn't been that bad. The coldness on her cock had been uncomfortable, but it hadn’t lasted long. Ritsuka pulled herself into a sitting position, and winced slightly at the crinkles her diaper made with every move. She gave her diaper an experimental poke, and mused that it was so thick, she wouldn't be surprised if people thought she was wearing two. "Th, thanks..."  She went to retrieve her pantyhose, gently sliding them back on. They protested going around the bulk of her diaper, and threatened to tear in a few places, but she got them on. She quickly grabbed her skirt and wrapped it around her waist as well, zipping it up quickly. She stood up, and crossed to the full length mirror against the wall, and looked herself over as best she could. So long as she stood up straight and didn't run, her skirt would cover her diaper. But if she moved too quickly, momentum would pull the hem up and expose her padding, even covered by her pantyhose as it was.

Nightingale nodded, and retrieved several more diapers from her bag, putting them in Ritsuka's underwear drawer above her panties. "If you need me to show you how to change yourself, just ask me. And if you need more diapers, talk to Da Vinci."

Ritsuka nodded. Honestly, if she needed a change, she'd rather have Nightingale do it again. It had felt nice, letting someone else worry about her. After a moment, though she remembered her soaked sheets and panties were still in the hallway. With a sigh, she made her way to the door, before Nightingale spoke up.

“You aren’t intending to go out without properly redressing, are you?”

“Oh, right.” With an embarrassed smile, Ritsuka retrieved her shirt, redoing the buckles across it. Mindful of how quick she was moving so her skirt wouldn’t betray her, again Ritsuka set out to collect the pile of laundry that had been unceremoniously dumped in the hallway, hoping that nobody had come by while she was being diapered. Since it was still there exactly as she left it, it seemed fairly likely no one had. Once again scooping it up, she made her way to the laundry room, Nightingale watching until she turned the corner.


End file.
